


Grimoire of the Equinox (Short story collection)

by melonecore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, F/F, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Memories, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Pandora Williams, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonecore/pseuds/melonecore
Summary: | Pandora Williams is a 18 year old self taught witch who was destined to find the "Grimoire of the Equinox" since her great grandmother, Iris Wardwell had a vision of it decades before. The chance to bring back one of the biggest covens in the world, and reunite witches once again was something that happened only once in a lifetime.Could Pandora really be the one to do it? |Multiple short stories of characters from my series "Grimoire of the Equinox"





	1. Chapter I: Iris Wardwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris Wardwell sees the future of her family and has to make a life changing decision.

The vision lasted nearly a minute.

A flashing of several images, depicting the future of the Wardwell family.

A blurry figure of a young woman standing tall, the light of the moon illuminating the book held in her hand, The Grimoire of the Equinox. Showing magic that Iris herself would never be able to master, because in order to save the witching world, she'd have to leave it behind.

Though she wished nothing more than to continue to fight the wayward minds that corrupted the government that was killing the people she cared about, this was the end of her magical journey. Her friends and the familiar faces of her superiors were now gone and she hated the pain being caused by Heyward. It felt like surrendering, even if she knew it wasn't the end, that she would live on through her kin, It was a terrifying thought. Suddenly having to push back everything she believed in, and live normally amongst the people who opposed her kind, it wasn't fair. This wasn't time to be selfish though, this was for the sake of the whole future. She was only one person, and this was something that could change the lives of hundreds, millions, maybe even billions.

Iris sighed and removed her glasses, rubbing her temples slowly. She wished this was easier, she wished everything was easier. The name of her future great granddaughter tainted her lips.

"Pandora Williams, I'll put my faith in you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for another chapter soon :) 
> 
> Socials ..  
> art instagram: @empire.z0  
> art twitter: @empirez0  
> twitter: @melonecore


	2. Chapter II: The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris receives a letter from a friend, the contents are more than she could ever expect.

Iris stood in the dining room, a letter clutched in her hands.  
Her newborn daughter laid in her wooden crib, sleeping.  
The letter was from her friend, someone she'd known her whole life, another coven member.

It read:

_"Dearest Iris,_

_It saddened me to hear you were leaving the coven, but now I realize it was for the better. You were smart to leave when you did, because now the coven is done._  
_The Equinox is no longer._  
_The priestesses have disappeared, and so has the book. Everyone suspects Heyward has it, but it hasn't been proven. There's no way to predict what will happen next, it's terrifying. I just hope you're somewhere safe, that you'll make it in the normal world. One day, perhaps we'll meet again, but for now stay hidden and I will as well._

_Yours Truly, Barbra Salazar."_

She clasped her hand across her mouth, unable to process what she just read. Her husband walked into the room, concern blatantly on his face.

"What's wrong, dear?" He whispered, grabbing her hand.

Iris shook her head and sniffled.

"It's nothing don't worry," She reassured.

He hesitated, but let her go, walking back into the other room.  
At that same moment, Iris' baby daughter woke up crying. Iris rushed over and grabbed her out of the cradle, holding baby Sybil Williams in her arms. She hushed her child and rocked her gently in her arms.

"My sweet Sybil..there's no need to cry," Iris placed her fingertips along the soft skin of her daughter's forehead, energy surging towards them, calming waves rushing through her small body. "Everything's okay, lovely" She hushed her again, tears swelling up in her own eyes.

She thought about everyone she'd lost during this massacre, how many children were left without parents and how many covens were brutally torn apart, it was truly sickening. No one, not even her husband, even knew what was going on. Their eyes were shielded from the horrible things the government has done in order to gain power, and who knows how much farther they'd go…

Despite her negative thoughts, Justice would rise again, she knew it would.

She wished she could write her friend back and put her at ease, so that she'd know of the future too, but it was too risky. Iris understood the rules of time and magic, she understood the consequences of breaking them even more. It was simply too much of a risk.

Noticing that her daughter was now fast asleep, she placed her back in her crib, and sighed. It was also too much of a risk to keep the letter, she was sure the hunters would visit the town again, demanding to investigate her humble abode. With the flick of her wrist, the paper set fire, burning slowly, as a final goodbye to her friend.

She didn't know how much of a goodbye it really was until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for another chapter soon :) 
> 
> Socials ..  
> art instagram: @empire.z0  
> art twitter: @empirez0  
> twitter: @melonecore


	3. Chapter III: Sybil Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sybil Williams grew up in a loving family. She was like most girls her age, well mannered and a good student. Somehow she always felt out a place, she explained her problem to her mother, and it lead to a conversation she really couldn't believe.

Sybil grew up in a loving family. Her mother, Iris, was strong and hardworking, and Her father, Adam, was kind and had many ideas. Her two younger brothers, Derwin and Trent, were twins, and always had lots to say. She was like most girls her age, well mannered and a good student. Even though she felt something was missing from her life, she continued on happily. It wasn't until she turned 15 that she felt more out of place. She explained this to her mother and it led to a long conversation that Sybil couldn't really believe.

"A witch?" Sybil questioned, disbelief blatantly on her face. "I'm not a kid anymore mom, I won't fall for this."

Iris grabbed her daughter's hands, "This isn't a trick, I had to leave my coven because of the massacre. I did it for the future of our family and all the other witches." Sybil still wasn't convinced, even though she knew her mom would never lie to her, it just seemed so impossible. Iris suddenly chuckled and held her daughter's hand tighter. "Oh dear, nothing impossible when you're a Wardwell."

A strong feeling flooded through Sybil's body, it surged into her head. Images of her mother and her friends flashed rapidly in her mind. Scenes of magic, fire coming from their hands and making beautiful sparks, the feeling of joy was all over the memory. Happiness slowly faded as the face of an older woman came to view, she was crying, hunched over on the grass. She looked weirdly familiar, even though Sybil had never seen her before. When Sybil got closer she realized that the woman was holding someone, a man, he had been...killed. Grief washed over her, as she slowly backed away from the scene, running off into a forest. She ran, barely able to see what was ahead of her. Everything before had seemed like a memory but now it felt oddly real, she actually felt like herself and not like someone else. As she kept running, she got slower, her body felt weaker, growing tired.

"Grandma what are you doing?" the voice of a young woman spoke from behind her. Sybil turned around, feeling ache in her bones as she did. Everything seemed brighter now, and the face of the woman was crystal clear. Her hair was purple, her eyelashes long, and her eyes grey, like Sybil's. Her hand was held out, ushering Sybil to hold it.

"Mom was worried, I'm glad you're okay," she spoke again, a warm smile on her face. Sybil reached out to accept the hand, shocked to see that her own were old and wrinkly. She pulled away quickly, unsure of what to do anymore. She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

_I don't know where or who I am, I just wanna go home. Please._

Then she opened them again, now met face to face with her mother.

"Okay, I believe you now,"

□□□

"The man who died that was...my grandfather?" Sybil asked.

Iris nodded, wiping her eyes. "The witch hunters found him, and invaded our home, we had to stay at the equinox mansion with the priestess."

"So all those things I saw, they were your memories, right?" Iris hummed in agreement.

Sybil thought back to the moments before she woke up, the girl...That hadn't felt like all the other things she saw it was different. It didn't feel like her mother's memory, it felt like...hers...

"That girl with purple hair...who was she?"

"She-..her name is Pandora..she's someone from a time that's not now," Iris hesitated. Sybil opened her mouth to ask another question, but quickly shut it, she didn't wanna pry. She was sure her mom was feeling a lot of things right now and that she could just ask another day.

"Let's start making dinner, Dad and the twins will be home soon," Sybil suggested. Iris nodded and wiped her eyes once again, feeling a sense of peace rush over her.

_Now's not the time to explain all the future stuff, she's still young, she's been through enough today_. Iris thought to herself, _I'll tell her when the time is right. She'll have to be the one to pass on my books anyways._

Sadly, Iris wouldn't be there, but she knew her daughter could do it. She's knew Sybil was much stronger than she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for another chapter soon :) 
> 
> Socials ..  
> art instagram: @empire.z0  
> art twitter: @empirez0  
> twitter: @melonecore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for another chapter soon :) 
> 
> Socials ..  
> art instagram: @empire.z0  
> art twitter: @empirez0  
> twitter: @melonecore


End file.
